


Little Talks

by AlitheCambre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Uncircumcised Penis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi has a thing for dirty talking and Nishinoya Yuu is apparently an expert at it even when he's drunk.</p><p>"Asahi, I wanna suck your dick.”<br/>"Wha-?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing! I really wanted to write something shamelessly adorable and also really hott so this is the product of that. It's finals week and I'm procrastinating on my papers by writing smut- what else is new? ;)  
> Hope you enjoy it {I apologize in advance for spelling errors- I wrote this on my phone and it kinda sucks at typing}  
> EDIT: I tried to fix as many errors as I could. Let me know if you find any more!

 

“Asahi, I wanna suck your dick.”

The blunt, slightly slurred statement took the gentle giant by surprise, feeling like a physical blow to the gut.

“Wha-?” Asahi breathed out the question with the last of his oxygen as the rest of it flowed south.

Seemingly unaffected, the libero that Asahi had been in love with for three years draped himself more fully over Asahi’s bed. The two had been hanging out and drinking with the rest if the Karasuno volleyball alumni and current Karasuno seniors Kageyama and Hinata. They'd headed back to Asahi’s apartment once everyone became too plastered to function. Everyone except Suga, Kageyama, and Asahi, that is. The three males toted their drunk friends home, being only slightly tipsy themselves.

“I want to suck your dick,” the libero repeated very seriously. “I bet you're uncut, aren't you? And you're long and thick- I've gotten peeks, you know, in the showers. But they were way too brief and you were always flaccid, so the rest is up to my imagination.”

Apparently, alcohol loosened Nishinoya’s tongue even more than usual. Asahi was ashamed to admit that the words spilling out of the shorter man’s mouth were affecting him. His face was warm with a blush, his palms were sweating, and he felt lightheaded. But, most visibly, the front of his shorts was tented quite impressively. It was hard not to notice.

Luckily, Noya wasn't looking at him. The libero continued to lounge on his mattress, glazed eyes fixed on the ceiling, his face flushed from the alcohol.

“Yeah?” Asahi croaked.

Oh god. Why? It just slipped out! He didn't mean to-

“Yeah,” Noya breathed, still gazing at the ceiling. “I've always wanted to taste you. I've smelled you after a long workout, your musk and sweat smelling like sex on legs. You've been hell for my dick- I rub myself raw just thinking about you. The taste of you on my tongue, the feel of you as you hit the back of my throat…”

Asahi bit his lips to hold back a moan, one hand pressing desperately to the front of his shorts, palm grinding against his erection to try and relieve the tension.

“And sometimes I think about you fucking me, filling me up so much that it's painful… I fit four fingers inside, once. I came so hard it hit my chin that day.”

“Oh my god,” a whimper escaped Asahi, his knees growing weak. It took all his willpower to stay standing and to not throw himself across the room and smother his long-time crush and best friend with kisses. “You're drunk,” he protested weakly. “You don't know what you're saying.”

“What if I told you,” the slight slurring of Nishinoya's words ceased and he sat up, milky chocolate eyes barely visible behind his blow pupils. “That I only had one beer.”

“Huh?” Asahi’s brain refused to function.

“I'm not drunk. I may have played it up a little so I would have an excuse to tell you this… But, damn, I never expected you to react like this.” He chuckled as Asahi felt his face catch fire with the strength of his renewed blush.

“Then… You really-?” he dared not believe it.

“Asahi,” Noya drawled. “I've wanted you for so long.” Dark eyes met his tortured gaze and twinkled adorably. Asahi lost it.

“Yuu,” he fairly growled, leaping across the room. With one hand he managed to pin both Noya’s wrists above his head. He used the weight of his body to pin the rest of the smaller man to the mattress, their faces ending up inches apart.

“Jesus, Asahi,” Noya’s breath hitchd. “Oh my god, I never pictured you as the controlling type in bed. What happened to the lovable coward?”

“S-sorry,” Asahi apologised. “Too much?”

“Fuck, no!” Noya exclaimed. “Oh my god this is so much better than anything I've ever fantasized about, please don't ever stop.”

Asahi felt his lips curl into a smile and nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. He leaned down, closing the space between them for the first time in three and a half years.

Their kiss was not like most first kisses. They kissed like they had been doing it for years, each movement perfectly coordinated and infinitely arousing. It was perfect and messy and dirty… Everything both of them loved.

Clothes fairly flew across the room, landing everywhere- on the flood, the chair, the lamp- it mattered not. Soon, Asahi had Nishinoya naked underneath him, the smaller boy writhing as the Ace sucked and laved one of his nipples, which he had discovered were very sensitive.

“Asahi, Asahi, Asahi, _Asahi oh my god_!” The mantra poured from Nishinoya's lips like a prayer. Asahi drank it up, kissing and licking and sucking until they both grew impatient. Asahi was still wearing his black boxer briefs, and Noya hooked his fingers under the waistband.

“Roll us over,” he commanded the larger male. “I'm going to suck your cock until you choke me with it.”

The blunt words said in Noya’s husky voice had Asahi groaning aloud and obeying the order without a second thought. Noya straddled his thighs, peeling the boxer briefs down. Asahi helpfully dug his heels into the mattress, listing both his butt and Noya up so the briefs could be removed.

“Oh sweet fuck,” Noya breathed, taking Asahi’s length in his hand. Pale fingers contrasted with the dark tan cock. Beneath the sheath of foreskin, the tip of it was flushed reddish purple and leaking precum that gathered like a little pool. It was thick- almost too big for Noya’s hand to fit around completely. And it was longer than two of Noya’s fists.

Mouth watering, Noya ducked down to slurp the little pool of precum up. Asahi shouted, fingers threading into Yuu’s spiky hair and grabbing firmly without pulling too hard. Noya moaned, the vibrations hitting the sensitive tip of Asahi’s cock, causing another smaller shout of pleasure.

Taking his time, Noya began licking up and down the shaft. He peeled back the foreskin and swirled his tongue around the tip before bending over further to lap at the base of it where is met Asahi’s ballsack.

“Fuck! Fucking- oh my god Yuu, please!” Apparently Asahi, who never swore in front of others, lost all propriety in bed. Noya couldn't express how happy he was about this. Asahi shuddered as he felt the warm wetness of Noya’s mouth slide slowly up and down his sensitive shaft. Noya swirled his tongue around the tip, sending tingles of fire and pleasure through Asahi’s body. He could feel the warm saliva dripping down and coating his cock and balls, the cool air hitting it and heightening the sensations. He whimpered and moaned, causing Noya to chuckle, the vibrations travelling through his cock and causing his brain to short circuit.

Deciding to put the giant out of his misery, Noya stretched his jaw wide, relaxing his throat and covering his teeth with his lips as he slid down Asahi’s cock, sucking gently as he went.

Once the tip hit the back of his throat, he paused, pulling back slightly to inhale through his nose before sliding back down again. He concentrated on bobbing his head, twisting his fist over whatever his mouth wasn’t covering. When he needed air, he pulled off, adding his other hand and pumping the shaft, twisting his hands gently in opposite directions. Asahi’s hips bucked into the sensation, another low moan leaving his lips.

“Oh god, Asahi,” Noya moaned. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. I used to practice, you know. I used carrots and zucchini and just about anything that I could to try and train myself for you.” The dirty words escaped from him like a dam had been broken. From the hitch in Asahi’s breath, Noya doubted he minded. “I wanted to taste you so bad. I started eating a garigari-kun every day when we walked home to keep my mouth busy so I wouldn’t be tempted.”

“Oh kami-sama,” Asahi groaned. “I want to cum!”

“Yes,” Noya hissed. “Come in my mouth. I want to taste you,” he ducked down and swallowed the uncut cock once more. Asahi’s fingers threaded through and tightened in his hair. Noya’s hands were on Asahi’s hips and he felt how tense the larger man was, how much he was holding back. That wouldn't do.

Sucking harder, Noya drew him mouth off the giant cock, jaw aching in the best way. He released the head with a pop, nibbling on the foreskin teasingly as he once again pulled off. He looked up from under his lashes to meet Asahi’s gaze. The older man’s eyes were almost black with arousal. The intensity of the stare sent pleasant shivers down Noya’s spine.

“Asahi,” he sounded _wrecked_ and he knew it.

“Noya…”

“Asahi, _please_ fuck my mouth. Choke me with your cock, please!”

A growl escaped Asahi’s control and he used his grip on Noya’s hair to force his face back down, cock sliding into the libero’s mouth with ease. Noya moaned, the vibrations causing the coil at the base of Asahi’s spine to tighten further.

Slowly, he thrust into Noya’s warm mouth. It was wet, saliva dripped from his lips down Asahi’s shaft. And Noya hummed, content to take whatever Asahi gave him. Deciding to see where the limits were, Asahi picked up the pace. He thrust faster and deeper, the small libero struggling slightly to keep up but humming happily all the while.

“Ah, un- oh god… Noya… Fuck, Yuu!” Asahi’s brain was scrambled, unable to form a sentence. Noya just kept humming, choking and gagging and gasping for air as Asahi’s cock hit the soft palate at the back of his throat. Saliva continued to drip down, running over Asahi’s balls and dripping onto the bedspread. It was obscene, and Asahi couldn't look away.

His hands were white-knuckled in Noya’s hair and those plump pink petals were stretched around his cock. The brown eyes never once looked away from his face as the humming continued between choking and gasping. Asahi couldn't take it any longer.

Picking up his pace, he slammed brutally into Yuu’s mouth. The smaller boy had tears streaming down his face but he didn't stop. Blood was roaring in Asahi’s ears and he felt a burning pleasure begin to form. It ripped through him, starting on his dick and spreading to his entire body. He felt himself pulsating inside Noya’s mouth. The heat of his own cum mixed with Noya’s saliva as it dripped down his shaft and Yuu’s chin.

Finally, his grip in Noya’s hair went lax and the libero began to pull back, suckling as he went. He was breathing heavily, cleaning Asahi’s spent cock with licks and slurps, sending aftershocks of pleasure through the Ace’s body that caused his thighs to twitch and jostle the libero’s perch momentarily.

Once Asahi was clean, Noya deliberately met his eyes and swallowed. Asahi shuddered. Lazily, Nishinoya wiped his face on a nearby section of blanket.

“C’mere,” Asahi beckoned drowsily, pleasure making his limbs feel heavy. “Let me take care of you.”

Noya climbed up to capture Asahi in a kiss, the giant having no qualms tasting himself in Noya’s mouth as he lazily explored it with his tongue. He slid a large hand down Noya’s chest and grabbed at the smaller man’s weeping erection. Noya groaned and ground down slightly, his balls rubbing against Asahi’s lower abdominal muscles. Asahi coated his hand in Noya's precum and stroked, firmly grasping the erection, almost engulfing it completely with his massive hands.

Noya wasn't small, but he wasn't as big as Asahi, either. He was also circumcised, something that Asahi found he rather liked the feel of. He jerked Noya off rather quickly, the younger male having been impossibly close already just from having Asahi fuck his mouth. Noya whimpered into Asahi’s kiss as his cum splattered over the Ace’s abs and chest. Asahi went to reach for a tissue from the bedside table but Noya stopped him, scooting down and bending over to clean his own cum off his lover’s body with his mouth. Asahi groaned and pulled him up once he finished, kissing him fiercely and moaning at the mingling tastes if them.

Noya broke the kiss and flopped down, snuggling his face into the crook of Asahi’s neck, their sweaty, sticky, heated bare skin pressed together. Asahi wrapped one arm around Noya and used the other to pull the blanket up over them for some added warmth, kissing the crown if Nishinoya’s head affectionately.

“Hey, Yuu?”

“Mm?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Yuu laughed heartily.

“After what we just did- I am never letting you go.”

“So… That's a yes?” Asahi ventured with a grin. Noya lifted his head and pecked Asahi on the lips before burrowing back into his chest.

“That's a yes,” he agreed, voice muffled adorably.

Asahi laughed. He had to remember to thank Tanaka for the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo-hoo! I really enjoyed that, didn't you? I hope you'll leave a kudos and a review if you like it, I might write some more with this pairing in the future. I really love Nishinoya, he's my favourite character and there are not enough fanfictions that focus on him. Love you guys! <3


End file.
